


sceo love

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Manipulation, Smut, mental manipulation, scott becomes weak for theo, theo is weak for scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: theo and scott will find love. no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

Theo knew he was screwed. Kira gaining control over her fox was no longer possible. Then the sword hit the ground. The cracks formed and theo was actually terrified. He didn't know what this was for once. Then he saw her. Her arm grabbing onto his leg. Instantly he tried to pull away. Nothing happened.

"Scott please" Theo tried crawling away content with the thought of losing his foot if it meant living. "Scott please help. Don't make me go with her" Scott looked at kira and theo could tell that the wolf knew what to do. He ran forward against malia and kiras yells not to. Liam instantly started to follow his alphas lead. As much as he hated theo he wasn't losing his alpha because of him. "Scott don't let her take me!" Theo wailed as the alpha shifted back to human. Hands wrapped around him tugging him up. Theo was just able to get a single leg out pushing against the weird fault lines in the ground.

Liam in the meantime had already punched kira knocking her out. Whatever was controlling her this time it was worse than before. Liam pulled the sword out of the ground right as scott tugged on theo getting his other foot free.

Theo looked up at Scott thanking him and looking like a blubbering idiot. Then he realized something. Scott's claws were dug into his back.

"Scott?" He looked up at the alpha who must have come to the same realization. He tugged them out allowing for it to start to process but not heal.

"Theo... You still need help" Theo nodded.

"J-just don't send me away." Scott nodded and grabbed theo bringing him to a standing position. Then Scott turned theo around wrapping his hands around theos wrists.

"Common" Theo nodded walking forward through the tunnels. At some point theo stopped and calmed down.

"I-it was my sister." Theo looked over at Scott. "I felt my heart burn. Like she was going to take it back" Scott moved having liam hold theos hands Scott quickly looked through the neck hole of theos chest.

"Your fine" Theo nodded looking down.

"So where are we putting him. eichen?" Stiles walked forward seeing Scott shake his head.

"They won't help him"

"Scott we don't need someone to help him we need someone to lock him up."

"Let me figure it out" Scott growled making liam flinch. Theo knew he could have broken out of the betas grasp but he insted letting the beta pull him back. Then when Liam tripped theo fell with him. He turned looking down at his shoes.

"You should tie those" Liam growled showing the chimera. Theo turned offering his hand after liam tied his shoe.

"Whats your plan?" Stiles moved getting closer to theo.

"I'm not stupid. I know when I've lost stiles. The beast is gone I'm alone and still healing a broken neck thanks to that fucking demon wolf... If It wasn't for Scott I'd probably be getting tortured right now."

"You were fine being alone and electrocuting us a few minutes ago"

"that's because I almost had the upper hand, you know deep down that I had every right stiles, because you did the exact same thing but your demon was real and mine were those fuckers poking around in my head for years!" Liam wrapped his arm around theos neck holding him back.

"Theo shut it or I'll break your neck again" Scott growled and theo stopped. Then Stiles punched him in the face. Liam did his best but theo still fell to the ground. That's when stiles kicked him again and again.

"Stiles stop" Scott held onto Stiles while liam helped up theo. Liam quickly made sure theo could stand then he looks to Scott. "Take him to my house, make sure he's not plotting something" Liam guided theo out and to his car.

"Don't get blood on the seats. It's a new car and it's the only nice thing I own"

"I'll try, but stiles broke it pretty bad... For what he is"

"I know how you act. You know something theo. Tell me"

"fine" he turned slightly to liam. "You know how stiles was possessed?"

"Yeah he said he was better" Liam looked over than quickly turning back to the road.

"Better is a relative term. His original body. The one I knew as a kid was destroyed when they killed the nogitsune. The body that just broke my nose was made from the nogitsunes magic"

"So what he's made of dark magic? You have your sisters heart"

"Yes. But that magic is what makes him unique. It allows for him to be human and not human at the same time. If I got him pissed enough he could theoretically manifest into a new nogitsune. It would still be stiles just... More powerful, and immortal."

"And I'm guessing he'd also be evil"

"not necessarily, he'd be stiles still. There's a big chance he'd be just as annoying as ever." Theo smiled and liam pulled into Scott's driveway. The two quickly exited and theo could tell that Scott heard some of the conversation.

"Common"

"Scott I'm saying that there would always be someone for you besides liam-" Theo paused looking at liam. "You haven't told him"

"What?" Liam turned somewhat confused to liam.

"That little prefix 'true'... Well it means Scotty doesn't die from old age.you have it too... Nogitsunes are spirts so they can theoretically live longer than forever. You two will probably stop aging after thirty..." Scott moved grabbing theo.

"What aren't you saying?"

"One of the transplants I got was a true alphas bone marrow. Combined with how chimeras need to die to be completed... I think I'd hold the true title... If you get what I mean."

"So what the three of us live longer than anyone else?"

"Yeah.. How did you not know this stuff?"

"We've been busy" Scott moved theo sitting him on couch. "Whats your plan? No need to hide it theo we all know you have one"

"right now my plan is to make sure that I don't die." Theo looked down."My neck plus what stiles did I'm pretty beat up. After that it's trying to not piss you off."

"What about power? You were obsessed with it earlier?"

"Scott you've seen what I've done for power... But I just felt a power come from that sword that's twisted. I don't think I'd ever want to see if I got close to that power... I don't think anyone should have that much." He looked down shuddering.

"It's an act" Liam said bringing in some drinks.

"Scott go into my head look around my memories. See it from my perspective" Theo begged and Scott slowly nodded but he also turned to liam.

"Give me five minutes. Then if I'm not out pull my hand out slowly" Liam nodded and Scott Sat on the couch. Theo turned exposing his neck fully.

"Anytime-" Theo and Scott both went still as Scott's claws just touched theos spine. Liam just waited there tapping his foot to see what Scott would find out.


	2. 2

After Scott went rummaging through theo's head for six minutes Liam pulled Scott's hand out. Theo leaned forward gasping for air. Scott's hand went limp to his side.

"Find anything?"

"No, nothing. He doesn't have any plans." Theo nodded looking up.

"Can I have some water. My mouth tastes like blood." Scott nodded walking to the door when his hand was thrown away.

"who armed it?" Scott turned trying to listen in.

"I'll get it" theo held out his hand and Liam helped him up. "Thanks, little wolf" Theo grabbed the door handle turning it. Inside Mellisa stood there with a bat.

"Mom?" Scott saw as he walked to theo. How he didn't move.

"Why is he here?"

"I lost... I'm done"

"bull" She replied raising up the bat.

"I won't fight" Theo let her wind up but Liam stopped her.

"Scott just went through his head. He's telling the truth"

"how do we know he isn't hiding something in there"

"Scott went through a lot... He knows everything now" Mellisa looked up at her son and he nodded.

"Theo's been abused... That's the wrong word for it. Tortured for years. Now that there dead he can get better" Theo and Liam went to the kitchen. As much as Liam didn't want to Scott needed to talk to his mom and theo had blood and dust on him.

"Here"

"thank you" Theo looked up at Liam. "I get why you hate me..."

"I want to kill you-"

"I wouldn't stop you..."

"I know. But I can't be like you. I won't kill you or anyone." Then Liam slams his fist into theo stomach. "But one day I will go to you and tell you to get on your knees. Then I'm going to hit you and all your going to do is thank me and ask for another one until I'm done. Okay?"

"Okay," Theo knew not to mock Liam. As much as he is a complete and total idiot sometimes he could carry through with a threat like that.

"Liam, can we talk to you?" Scott peaked his head in and Liam nodded. Theo ignored them instead cleaning off his arms. Nothing felt right. It felt like he was still being watched.

"If you try something like that with Scott again. I will personally make sure you go to whatever Kira was sending you to" Theo turned to find Melissa standing there.

"Understood" Theo grabbed his neck in pain as it finished healing.

"What was that?"

"It's been through some trauma tonight."

"Like you should be dead trauma?" She questioned getting theo to turn to show the red marks.

"Scott needed to make sure I didn't have a plan. And someone broke it"

"you can survive that?"

"Yeah... I've already died so I know I can handle a lot"

"What?" Melissa turned him around.

"Yeah... Chimeras don't really incubate. Our hearts stop. Our DNA changes. Then we're brought back."

"How can you say that... So casually?"

"I don't know... I'm desensitized. Throw me in some healthy relationships and in a few years maybe I'd get better." Theo washed his hand sighing. "I'm sorry I tried to kill Scott... I know it won't help. But I am." Melissa nodded.

"Your right it won't help. Like ever, but you seem different. Like they changed something"

"I lost. Losing changes everything" Theo sat feeling his body slowly regain full feeling. "If Scott lets me go I'll go far away. Somewhere where you'll never see me again"

"that's not happening" Scott walked into the room and theo looked up questioning him.

"Why?"

"Because we can't let you go out there and possibly hurt people. We're just going to finish the senior year and then we can talk about you moving" Theo sighed but nodded. He didn't really need school, he isn't going to ever live a normal life and things just came naturally to him. Also, he did have an eternity to learn everything.

"You're still thinking about college?

"Yeah" Scott tugged him out of the room with his mother staying behind. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Scott you don't have to move a finger in life. You've faced off against the people that threatened you and you won. You just added to the legend of being a true alpha. If you influence the right people, bring in some wealthy billionaires kid because he got a bit... You wouldn't have to work. You wouldn't have to scrape by"

"Theo I'm not going to become some sellout to some rich kids"

"fine. I'll stop. So what do I do now?"

"Go home. Behave. School is starting again Tuesday"

"okay" Theo left the house getting to the fake house he had as a cover. When he walked in he saw the fake parents he had sitting at the table.

"Oh theo you-"

"Shut it" he flashed his eyes and they both backed up "God fucking dammit" he turned to place a hand on the counter. He stopped flexing his hand right before the counter broke and he looked back at them. "Ya know I just lost" Theo turned walking closer "and I'm really. Really pissed." He let his claws slip out as he approached. "But" he forced them to retract. "I need you two to stay here. So since I'm being generous by letting you live you are going to keep the house nice and live in the garage apartment. When I leave you will come in here and fix it up. If you don't IL break every bone in your body one by one." Theo flexed his hand as electricity bounced from finger to finger. "Understood?"

"Yes" they both cried it out and he smiled. "Move in now" they both nodded leaving the house. Theo growled moving to the work out room of the house. He started punching the bag. Then it eventually led to him growling as a full shift wolf on the floor. When he got back to normal he looked around the room seeing his shredded clothes. He decided walking around naked was fine but when he left the room Liam was standing there. "How'd you get in here?"

"Why are you naked?" Liam raised his hand covering theos crotch and theo chuckled.

"Wow. I'm offended you're covering it up. I figured you'd want to see it. Cuz you like guys and al-"

"I don't like guys"

"oh my God your a closet case" Theo smiled

"No I- I'm Straight" Theo laughed ignoring Liam as he walked into his room.

"Whatever you say, kid. I'll ignore the smell coming off you if you tell me why your here"

"Scott wanted me to check up on you... And I have a girlfriend so I don't even-"

"well are you going to tell him I freaked out enough to full shift?"

"No, I get being angry..."

"And have you and Hayden even done more than kissing. Cuz she was very pent up last time I saw her"

"I-"

"again why would I care. Your straight" Theo walked out in a jock tilting his head. "Right?"

Liam gulped nodding.

"Why do you have a jock? You don't play sports."

"I like how it feels. Also, I do have everything I need to join lacrosse. I was just too busy" Theo grabbed a lacrosse stick holding it out, "ask Scott if he wants me to join. It would be an easy way to keep track of me"

"I'll do that" Liam turned and started to walk out when theo fake coughed bringing the betas attention back.

"I figured I'd double check. Want some?" Theo turned his ass to Liam wiggling the two perfect globes.

"N-no" Liam turned back leaving. Theo laughed as he felt the little high from his victory. It was enough to sate him for now but he knew it wasn't enough.


	3. 3

Theo woke up looking around slightly confused.

"The fuck?" He looked down finding some guy. After closer inspection he recognized him from one of his classes. Theo always saw how much he wanted theo. On the nightstand there was a Bottle of vodka. Funny cuz theo actually might be slightly hungover. When he started to love the other boy whined.

"Please" Theo looked down again inspecting him closer. He found healing scabs in the back of his neck. Drunk theo must have made a bad decision. "Please sir you said I could cum in the morning" Theo grabbed his head as he looked down at the boy humping his leg, "please sir I wnwt to be your good little slut" Theo shook his head as he placed a hand on his neck. He thought about just snapping it. But he was trying to be good. After another quick mind adventure the boy was returned to his original state and was asleep again.

"Drunk theo isn't aloud to make any more choices" Theo looked at the sock that drunk theo must have decided was underwear. Then he also noticed another empty bottle of vodka, "Hey how much booze did you bring?"

"A Bottle for each... I got two drinks in I think"

"Yeah I had a rough day"

"you went rough on me" he turned around showing the scratches on his chest. They were light and from blunt human nails but they definitely were going to leave an impression for a day or so.

"Sorry" Theo smirked leaning down. "But you must have enjoyed it. You stayed"

"oh I loved it" he smiled getting up wearing the other sock. "That being said you told me this was the way to keep ourselves from pissing the bed. "

"Is it wet?" Theo smiled as he shook his head. "Than don't question drunk theo. He might be slightly more well composed than me"

"hungover theo I'm assuming" Theo shook his head wondering how he was hungover with the power of three chimeras in him.

"Ya know you can't tell anyone that you stayed over"

"why would I? I'm straight"

"and let me guess I was just a hole for drunk you to use. Than why did you stay?"

"Be- because I was drunk"

"sure. Get out" Theo motioned to the door.

"Fine fag.your place is a mess anyway" Theo rolled his eyes leaving the boy to get changed. Such a closet case. Just like a certain beta, but, Scott wasn't so much of a closet case. Theo smiled tapping his fingers on the sink.

"Maybe I need something a bit better" he smiled turning on the shower.

When theo got to school he saw Scott waiting for him. He walked over in the time it took theo to get his bag from the back of his truck.

"You were serious about lacrosse"

"you'd be able to keep track of me right?"

"If would be easier"

"then I'll be good" Theo turned to Scott adjusting his hood. "I told you Scott... I don't want to c go to that hell that I saw."

"I know. Kira... She left again."

"Yeah I drove past her house. Her parents aren't here either"

"She made a deal with the skin walkers"

"What?" Theo looked at Scott like he was a dumb puppy. "You never make deals with creepy immortal forces of nature like that. It's how you get looped into an eternity of pain."

"How-"

"it makes sense now Scott. Why I was so scared of that power. It's dark shit. Like the gods that run the world hate that they made us... They don't even want to think about the huge ass mistake of the skin walkers." Theo shook his head."Why did she even go to them?"

"Because she lost control, because you-"

"I didn't meet up with the dread doctors yet. They probably knew that she was the one that could hurt them... They probably wanted to get rid of her."

"Well they did" Scott bit his lip keeping his eyes from shifting.

"Fuck. Her mother was how old? She probably saw the end of the destruction they can cause... She should have known better"

"How would you help her?" Scott shoved his hand on theos neck pinning him to the car.

"The same device that caused it can remove the excess energy-" Theo started to chock as scott lifted him off the ground. "But- they destroyed it- please- can't-" theos eyes fluttered and Scott dropped him. "They destroyed it. I could try and rebuild it for you" he looked up with tears in his eyes. "But I need to breath for that. Please, alpha?" Scotts eyes returned to normal as he helped theo up.

"You can call me alpha when I say you can, being in your gear I'll introduce you to coach."

"Scott-" the alpha turned back,"I need to get some things from out of town. I just wanted to let you know cuz I won't be home"

"have liam go with you"

"Liams probably seen too much of me for awhile" Scott tilted his head and theo sighed. "I got pissed last night and full shifted. He saw me after I got back to normal. I have a feeling that he's going to try and avoid me today."

"Okay... Take stiles"

"last time we were left alone together.... It didn't end well either"

"Theo?" Scott moved his hand back to theos throat.

"Wait wait I'll tell you"

Stiles looked at theo on the ground. he didn't know why but he needed to do something to make him remember this he knelt over theos chest shoving theos face into his crotch.

"Smell it your doing more than this so I hope your stupid werewolf ass is ready" Theo tried to protest but stiles had his foot planted over theos balls hitting it again and again. Theo finally submitted letting stiles guide him. "Suck it" theo was shocked at stiles dick.it was huge by the time he was half way down he started choking as he was forced down more he realized he couldn't breath. "I- don't- give- a- shit- about- you- breathing- just get me off" stiles smiled as theo choked smelling his pubes stench raise up into nose. "Fuck yes. How long can fucking werewolfs hold their breath cuz I am making sure you go right to your limit" after theo gagged on stiles dick for five minutes stiles pulled out kicking him in the crotch again. "Get up and show me your ass" Theo obliged and stiles quickly started tearing up his ass.

"Please. Your too big"

"I don't give a fuck whether you can take my dick or not. Your ass is nice and smooth and that's all I'm caring about."

"Ah stiles ah i-im"

"it was the first time I came untouched. Hurt like a bitch for a day or so too."

"Okay. Go by yourself. I'll talk to stiles also."

"Thanks Scott." Theo grabbed the rest of his gear walking twards the school. "So how does lacrosse work? I never really looked into it"

Hours later theo stood In a Witches shop, a real one not one of those fake ones.

"What can I help ya with?" The young girl smiled at theo. Theo smiled back quickly scanning the room.

"Got anything with psychic abilitys?"

"Bad break up?"

"Actually yes. Although it's for a friend not me"

"but your the one doing the whole hypnotizing with it right?"

"Yes I will be"

"got just what you need" Theo smiled as he was led into t he back of the shop.


	4. 4

Theo didn't know why he was nervous. His best guess is that he actually cared somewhat for the game. As he got the pads on he saw liam starring.

"Focus on the game little wolf. Stare at my ass later"

"Fuck off" Liam smiled punching theo slightly.

Theo tried to stay focused but he still was new. He couldn't handle this but he was able to completely bring down a pack. At a certain point he fumbled loosing the ball. But liam was there catching it and sending it into the goal.

"You have to loose yourself a bit. It's weird but trust me it works" Theo nodded taking a breath.

They ended up winning. Somehow. Actually it was mainly Scott being there for everyone. As the team carried Scott to the door liam and theo trailed behind. Stiles joined them in crutches because he fell.

"How long did they say you were out for?" Theo looked over at stiles who looked down.

"If I'm lucky just next game. At least there's nothing after us right now. I get to be normal human hurt"

"How are you going to drive home?" Theo remembered offering tk drive the jeep once and getting baraged by questions about stick shifts.

"Scott can get me home but I don't know how I'm getting to school tomorrow" he looked over to liam and he shrugged.

"I can drop you off but I don't have a parking spot till after school"

"I can pick you up" Theo offered and stiles nodded.

"Figuring out how to get I'll into that truck with one foot is going to be weird"

"I can lower it down." Theo smiled thinking about how low the suspension would go. "It would be like a suv instead of climbing up."

"That would work... Thanks"

"well you did hurt yourself in a really good throw" Theo laughed holding open the door for stiles. Some of the team was already in the showers but Scott was standing there waiting for the rest of the pack.

"you all did really good" Scott smiled at the three and they all smiled. "So I say we slip out now and get pizza."

"We can eat at my house. I have a big TV" Theo added and the other nodded.

"Okay meet up at theos after we all shower."

Everyone left very quickly and theo just got home when he heard someone at the door. When he got there liam was standing in the Frame holding sodas.

"I live the closest to the school"

"okay. I gotta shower first" Liam nodded and theo went into the master bedroom. He made it his bedroom after he kicked out the fake parents. He stripped out of his under clothes leaving the door open. He could easily say that it was just a normal thing for him to leave his door open. Once he stripped he got in the shower but he only washed his hair and the sweat on his body. He had to test some things out. When he got out and dried off he opened a door taking out a small bottle. He placed some of the liquid on his wrists rubbing it on his neck and all over. He smelled it and smiled. Violet Wolfsbane made a great Cologne for werewolfs. He walked out seeing liam leaning against the counter in the kitchen. After he dressed in shorts his spair jock and a light tank he walked in patting Liams shoulder. "Your advice was good earlier didn't know you had any teaching bones in ya" Theo smirked sitting on the table. Liam bit his lip instantly theo could tell he smelt it and he could smell that he barely washed. Theo only copied liam though.

"Yeah it was something some guy tonlld me before. He used to lose focus alot and you kiss looked like him in the moment" Theo nodded again.

"So do you ever use any powers. Like how did you get to me so fast? Last time I saw you you were a good ten feet away and I was running. "

"I use a little speed sometimes. I think of it as a normal person pushing themselves. But no telling Scott. He's full human strength and speed"

"then he's lying to us- Or well at least about not using anything. When we were kids he couldn't throw for shit."

"Maybe he just got good" Liam smiled looking to the door as the doorbell rang. Stiles walked in first finding a spot to spend as much time as possible on. Scott followed with two boxes of pizza.

As the night went on stiles grumbled about being hurt and theo went into hsi room conjnbrg back with a kit.

"I can make it easier on you" he took out a small needle with some of the green fluid. "It hurts if you can't heal at a supernatural rate but it should get you back in a few days"

"okay" stiles cringed as theo slipped the needle in. After stiles took a fee breath. "It's getting hot"

"that's what whaling feels like for us. Maybe you do have some faster rates..." Theo packed everything up putting it away again. "But anyway now you can stop complaining" Theo smirked. Sitting back down.

After another hour Scott finally looked st stiles slapping his hand on his face.

"Stiles we can't watch liam tomorrow" stiles joined him slapping his face.

"I am fine!"

"No you aren't" they both said it in sync.

"I can watch him" Theo looked between them and liam eventually looked up at theo.

"I vote theo. Last time I was left with malia she left me tied up with no bathroom breaks and Lydia can't watch me cuz I could hurt her" Liam smiled as they both agreed that theo could handle liam.

The next day liam arrived at theos after school.

"So when do you feel it?"

"Sundown" Liam shivered a few times walking inside.

"Ya know you can wear something other than shorts. I mean I get its Cali but there is some snow in beacon hills"

"Yeah but we've got time. And I get warmmer when the moon comes up"

"this why stiles told me to keep extra clothes nearby in case you get out" Liam nodded and finally smelt the room. Theos scent was stronger than the night before. He took a few deep breaths and theo looked out the door. He smiled at the package. "Wow that came quick" he chuckled walking outside grabbing a box.

"Whats that?"

"Bondage" Theo said it like it was nothing. Liams mouth dropped. "I bought it cuz there's this straight boy I've been fucking on and off for a few weeks. He said he wants me tied down next time. But I'm sure it will work on a disgruntled beta also" Theo smirked leading liam into his room.

"Why not the couch or the living room?"

"Cuz. This carpet is the incest thing in here" Theo placed the box down smiling. "Now what does stiles do. Behind the back or in front"

"he does around a tree. Arms down"

"I'll go nicer on you. In front" Theo showed liam and liam mirrored it. "Just want to see if they fit well while you Still have control"

"I haven't lost it in a month"

"How long did it last before That"

"I've been a werewolf for like eight months. It took three to gain it. One to loose it one to gain it again.."

"It's not meant to be easy. Your supposed to be a plague to wipe out humans. Others would say your meant to be the next logical step in human evolution"

"What next step adds a weakness"

"maybe were supposed to overcome it-"

"like chimeras do?"

"Maybe" Theo shook his head taking off the restraints. "Tell me when you need those on."

Liams guess was right. Right as the moon started to rise was when his eyes first slipped.

Then theo stayed with him. Sitting on his bed on the computer just mindlessly shopping. Then one time when he took a breath, because he realized he wasn't breathing for a moment too long, he smelt arousal. Not his but Liams.

"Whats with your face?"

"Whats with your dick? I made the face cuz the room smells like you trying to get off."

"I'm am not-"

"oh my God your shorts are dark red." Theo held back from laughing when he placed his computer down. "God and it's growing fast. Please tell me you have better stanima than this"

"Shut up I am not getting off"

"No your just leaking. Lemme guess you and Hayden haven't been doing it" Liam bit his lips shifting his eyes at theo. "No no no I don't want that" Theo got up kneeling in front of him. I was just making an observation." Theo chuckled getting up."Now if you'd like I'll take care of it so you don't blue balls yourself."

"What? No!"

"Why not. You stare at my ass all the time. Why not try out my hand" Theo winked "or my mouth?"

"No" Liam strugled and theo shrugged.

"Okay then let me stuff a towel down your pants with a vibe. You get off I leave the room and get some food ready" after some time and an expanded dark red spotch on his shorts liam finally looked up.

"fine but no touching my dick"

"fine." Theo held up his hands then he went through his drawers finding a remote controlled vibe. "Here you hold this part." He handed him the remote. "So you can get off for once" Liam took it searing theo down. "Then we take this part and drop it down his pants." Liam nodded and theo opened his shorts stuffing it next to his underwear. "Then a towel" Theo dropped it in getting up. "Have fun. It lasts for 3 hours so your good" before theo hit the second door he heard the vibration turn on and liam sigh in contempt. After half an hour theo was invited back in.

"You can have this back after I'm all good"

"So real talk time. First sex toy? Cuz if it is that's the best one to have as your first"

".... First time it wasn't my hand"

"you and Hayden not working out?"

"She doesn't want... She doesn't need a sexual relationship. She said she gets that already... From other guys. She needs me for... I'm like her public boyfriend but all we've ever done is kiss. So I'm still a Virgin and I'm still alone really and I don't know the first thing about sex!" Liam eventually let his head fall down. "So go ahead make the jokes.

"It's sad but... Just sad really." Theo sat down on the ground across from him. "I mean my first time was with another chimera... It was a guy who was kinda my alpha. He was nice and gentle and rough and I've never had another night like it"

"What do you mean?"

"Like We'd always start just sitting down together and he'd explain what he saw in books. I was only twelve and he was fourteen so the first few times I never really got off... But then I did. After that we did it alot more often."

Theo smiled shaking his head. We did it until he started bleeding silver. He told me not to worry cuz I was a cute guy. If have lots of sex cuz I wasn't... A failure" Theo closed his eyes taking a shakey breath.

"So does it feel good... Sex I mean... What's it like with a guy"

"depends. Werewolfs are fun and clean themselves out. Humans have to clean out themselves. After it usually is uncomfortable because people are weird with there kinks and won't say what they want. Like a certain beta that likes being tied up. But. Then it gets to penetration and actually fucking... You have to try it one day kid." Theo smiled looking up and down liam again. "And when you do I suggest you find someone with your kinks in mind because that's when good sex happens." He smiled as liam nodded.

"Maybe I'll find someone one day"

"Don't worry so much. You'll find someone"

After awhile theo let liam out and the boy cleaned himself up. Then they sat together on the couch in theo's living room.

"Don't worry I'll tell them you did good"

"So liam did good?" Scott was somewhat surprised. The two met up on the feild practicing.

"Yeah. Kids got some stuff to work out but I think he's going to learn control one day"

"It takes time and he's trying to be a teenager still. I just sorta gave up"

"well now the time to be a you'd adult and be irresponsible" Theo laughed dropping his stick to the ground. "Mind if we wrap up early. Staying up with li last night wiped me out"

"Yeah, we can stop by the coffee shop on the way back" as the two entered the locker room theo finally dug out the crystal. He'd finally get a victory.


	5. 5

Scott woke up tied down.

"The fuck-"

"Don't worry Scott"

"theo? How I went through your head?"

"To be fair you kinda suck at it, I mean you never daw that I was attracted to you" Theo smiled leveling with the alpha. "Don't worry I'm jot going to hurt you. I'm just progressing our relationship a bit." Theo held out the crystal and Scott looked up confused. "It breaks down your mind. Let's me Implant some ideas and make you think that you just... Well like me a bit more. Cuz Scott there's one thing I've learned. I can't get power. Which means I just need to be near someone with power. Aka you"

"why theo you were doing good. I was starting to build trust again. I thought you were scared of power too"

"see this isn't God their stuff anymore Scott this is making you fall for me- actually it's just arousal. I'll focus it in me but you still will have to make the decision to end up with me or not. Either way you'll be way more okay with me" Theo took the necklace going behind Scott. "I guess the benefit is we get to smell what a culmination of sweaty chrotches is like. I hope your ready for that-"

"the fuck" Theo hooked the clasp around Scott's neck and by the time he got sriund again cott was loosing focus. "Theo- I- I won't get rid of you.... Just stop"

"I know you won't because you just lost Scott. I didn't win but you can't fight against this thing. You don't have the mental fortitude against it. Holding it made me dizzy. How do you feel Scott. Tired"

"No" he jerked his head looking up.

"But you are. So tired and so weak. It feels good once your under. And after it all I'll make you feel so good" Theo smiled holding his finger a foot away from Scott's eyes. "Focus on my finger Scott. As it gets closer you get weaker. When it touches you you'll become complaint and weak to me. You'll obey your new programing as soon as it touches you" Theo's finger made it to six inches and Scott's mouth started to drop open. "Three- two- one" Theo smiled as scotts head fell onto his finger, "How do you feel Scott"

"Warm"

"Good. Why don't we get started."

"Okay"

"Don't you feel kinda dumb Scott?"

"Kinda. I didn't know your plan"

"that's because it was too complicated for you, you can't handle complicated when your aroused"

"I'm not aroused?"

"But you will be. Your going to find me attractive Scott. And you slowly will lose just a bit of your smarts until you make a move on me. Because I can make you smart again. I can make you feel better than any guy or any girl could. You understand me Scotty?"

"You make me feel good. You make me smart"

"exactly. You also will lust after me. You will want to have sex with me and you'll want to be with me"

"I want you"

"Yes and oh and you'll start to adop some new kinks Scott" Scott tilted his head and theo smiled. His slack jaw started drooling alittle. As theo went through the kinks Scott got hard. "You exited?"

"I want to fuck you" he Rutted and theo was surprised.

"Well firs tee have to be together"

"why?"

"Because I won't want to have sex with just some random guy"

"What about your alpha?" Theo smiled.

"Maybe that would help. But what if I want to know you first"

"if get to know you ."

"Eventually you'd love me"

"eventually..." Scott smiled and theo knelt down.

"All of this is going deep into your mind. You won't remember me tying you up and kidnapping you. You'll think you fell and then you'll see me just like before. Exept you'll have these new thoughts that you made. You understand Scott?"

"Yeah"

"when you hit the ground you'll wake up."

Theo took his time letting Scott get soft. Then u tying him and moving the rope to his truck. Finally he took off the necklace and picked up Scott. Finally he dropped Scott onto the ground. Scott woke up and shook alittle.

"you okay?"

"Yeah I don't know what happened" Scott looked up smiling. "Maybe I should have some water" Theo nodded handing it to him.

"Im not sure you should drive"

"Your right. Maybe we go get somewhere that isn't a locker room"

"Yeah"

Through the week theo found Scott eyeing him up. Along with liam being somewhat intimidated by theo all eyes were on liam. At one point Scott came to theo asking for help studying. That nothing was clicking like it used to. Theo obliged and they agreed to meet at theos later that day.

"How is it that I get it now. In class this stuffs like another language" Scott shook his head looking over at theo. After a moment theo leaned in kissing Scott. Scott kissed back but eventually pulled away. "We shouldn't."

"Why deny what we want?"

"Cuz... I need to know you now. Your diffrent and I want to know you first"

"but you Want to know me?"

"Yeah. You've changed and I want to see what your like without... External influences well say" Scott laughed and theo nodded. "Soon though" Theo nodded and Scott Sat up. "But I will say that your in the pack theo. So if we get to that point. Call me alpha" Scott winked and theo rolled back into his seat.

"That was so cheezy" he laughed and Scott hit his leg. "But so good"


End file.
